


Guardians of Childhood - The Great Time Travel Adventure

by Selii71



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selii71/pseuds/Selii71
Summary: A new Golden Age had arrived. Pitch was gone and Kozmotis had returned. Every single one of the Guardians could finally live in peace now. Jack had returned to the little hut in the middle of nowhere that belonged to his adoptive brother together with Katherine, his Guardian girlfriend, and Jacklovichs children, only leaving when the Guardians needed them while North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandy had returned to Santoff Claussen and the North Pole. But the peace finds an end when all of sudden events from the past seemed to change. Where is Father Time? Why wasn't he preventing events from being changed? The Guardians once again stand in front of a mystery that needed to be solved. A most uncommon adventure through time itself begins to find and save Father Time from the Dark Forces that try to keep him from doing his duties...++++IMPORTANT: This fanfic plays after the events of book 5 of "Guardians of Childhood" and does contain heavy spoilers from book 1 to 5!!
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Katherine/Nightlight/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sandy/Toothiana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. In which Kozmotis finally awakes and a Pooka is happy

Kozmotis opened his eyes. He struggled to keep them open, blinking several times in a constant fast keeping pace. All around him there stood somebody that at first he couldn't quite make sure of whom it was. After blinking few more several times, he could tell it were, in fact, and to his own surprise, the Guardians, clustered around him like a group of people that held a funeral and Kozmotis was, it seemed, the victim they mourned. But he wasn't dead, no. That Kozmotis knew despite the fact it all felt like a weird dream right now. Seconds later he could make out a slim figurine with raven black hair that wavered behind it and a dress as green as the grass that grew at spring awakening.  
  
It slowly drew closer and made it's way toward him, it almost seemed like it was not touching the ground at all, it was floating! It bent down and knelt in front of him and finally the fallen man could sense a familiar face and a voice so angelic and mesmerizing that it made him instantly know he was indeed kept in a safe place. Kozmotis' still blurry sight slowly faded away when he felt his head being softly and slightly lifted up in the air by two small hands ever so slightly. The face, the hair, the dress, the voice... it all belonged to someone Kozmotis held very dear in his heart all the time. It all belonged to his daughter, Emily Jane. "You're back...", said Emily as she pressed her forehead against the one of her father's. "I can't believe it. You're really back".

_Kozmotis Pitchiner and Emily Jane (Illustration by me)_

Her amber eyes became all watery, tears flowing down her cheeks, her pale skin suddenly flushing in red colour. Kozmotis smiled upon her with happiness filled face, now moving his hand that used to be his by Nightlight's bright glow injured hand, over toward Emily's in tears soaked face, caressing lovingly down her flushing red cheeks and wiping away her tears like only a loving father could. "It's okay, my dear daughter. It was about time, wasn't it?", answered Kozmotis and chuckled. The black haired girl nodded and chuckled in unison. Then the man finally managed to get up from the snowy ground, wondering why not a single snowflake had touched his body - the snow lay all around him and yet there was not a single sign of any snowflake resting upon his body. However, Kozmotis shook his head and realised he was still watched by the other Guardians that had encircled him earlier.

🔸️🔸️🔸️

Katherine, who stood right next to Jack and Kailash, having changed her age back at exactly eighteen years old, watched the father-daughter unity with great happiness as did the other Guardians. Her with excitement filled little face drew a smile upon Kozmotis' as well and Kailash let out a joyful honk. Oddly enough for himself, even the grumpy Pooka couldn't help a slight grin growing on his mouth. His whiskers twitched rapidly in an excited pace.  
  
North had to bite his lips not to release an amused laughter as only a man upon his size of statue could when seeing the Pooka this 'happy'. Bunnymund rather avoided showing any kind of joy in public. He, in fact, rather avoided to show any happy emotion at all unless it is in some way connected toward eggs.  
  
"Come on, grumpy rabbit. I know you're happy. Don't be afraid to show some of it - make it more... obvious", mused North while raising one of his bushy eyebrows and slapping Bunnymunds back with his strong hand that had 'Naughty' tattooed upon it's arm. It made the Pooka release a small 'oof' and stumble slightly forward due to the rather harsh impact. "Careful, old man. Your words do not find any apply to me", huffed Bunnymund in complete awe. "Awwh, is the grumpy rabbit becoming soft?", mocked North the Pooka. Bunnymund's nose began twitching - he would say something very inappropriate right now. But that is not in the known manner of the Pookan brotherhood so he let go of it and instead insisted on changing places with Toothiana who hovered right next to Sandman which made North's amused smirk grow even wider.  
  
He loved teasing the rabbit man. And deep inside he knew that the Pooka liked and maybe even enjoyed North's jokes too; he just didn't like to show and or admit it.


	2. Between laughter and regret

Emily Jane helped her father by getting up again and not much sooner the Guardians could face the former Lord High General Kozmotis Pitchiner in all his charm once again. Kozmotis, seemingly in awe, began to stare at his cloak, robe, dress or whatever it was called over time and raised an eyebrow. Then all of sudden he started laughing in a most blissful manner. The Guardians glared at him in obvious confusion and broke out in quiet mutter.   
Kozmotis then stopped laughing and pursed his lips not to release another sneer. "What in the name of the moon am I wearing?!", thought the former Nightmare King out loud and tugged on his entirely black coloured cloak that was so long that it was almost dragged across the ground like a dress. The muddled mutters around him suddenly stopped. Each Guardian began to look at each other. Katherine at Jack, Jack at Sandy, Sandy at Bunnymund, Bunnymund at Toothiana, and Toothiana at North. Then every single one of them started to laugh in great unison as well.   
Now it was the General that appeared rather perplexed. Even his daughter began joining the cluster of amused laughter all around him. Kozmotis scratched his head, struggling as to what he'd do wrong that made everybody burst out in chortles like that. "What?", was the only word the man managed to get out of his mouth. "Nothing", replied Emily Jane as she released one last giggle.   
"Apparently this is what Pitch Black liked. Because it is... well... Pitch Black!", stated Jack, laughing, while leaning with his legs crossed against Twiner who had transformed back into a staff earlier. Kozmotis frowned at the mention of 'Pitch Black'. He had to admit that his alter ego caused much trouble over the centuries. "Please", the former General insisted, "Refrain from mentioning that horrible name ever again. Pitch is history. He was a horrible being and caused way too much pain during his reign. Now Kozmotis has returned. And I want to apologize for all this has happened in the first place".   
Bunnymund's nose began twitching again. Then he headed a step forward, facing Kozmotis face to face and frowning.   
"Then why didn't you _stop it_ from happening in the first place?", snorted the Pooka, his twiching nose just a few small inches away from General Kozmotis' face.

_Bunnymund confronts Kozmotis_

"I had no choice!", answered Kozmotis filled with sorrow in his voice, then backed off as he turned to his daughter who'd been floating on a small with fog surrounded cloud next to Sandman. The little golden-yellow man was so quiet the whole time. In fact, Sandy never spoke anyway. "You better be serious. After all it is _your_ fault that I am the last remaining Pooka of the Pookan Brotherhood!".   
That statement made the tall man startle and go quiet real quick because he knew the Pooka wasn't wrong. North sighed, Toothiana gapsed, and Katherine hid behind Mr. Querty's pages. No chortles could be heard anymore, the atmosphere around the environment went silent and it almost was like time stood still. For a moment none of the Guardians dared saying a word.


End file.
